Rúmil and the Marchwardens
'' "A shadow darts between the trees, a rustle in the leaves. Before the Goblins even suspect an attack they have already lost"'' Rúmil is the Captain of the Marchwardens in Luceana. He is an unparalleled woodsman and has been living in the wilderness of Luceana almost as long as he can remember. Not much is known of Rúmil's goals or ambitions; he seems to be content to serve the Council and wander the woods and mountains of his home contient. During Armistice he led the Marchwardens but they didn't see much combat. Their Chief objective was to patrol the wilderness eliminating bandits and dangerous creatures wherever they traveled. However now that war is begining to arise across Kyros, Rúmil and his Marchwardens have found themselves operating in an increasingly hostile environment. The families of Imperial descent are joining the invading forces against the Council that had been mistrating them for decades. The Marchwardens more and more often discover homes that once offered them shelter now house Imperial troops. Rúmil's Life Rúmil's family had served the Council for gernerations. However, his father, Eimil became estranged after an Eladrin Officer scorched his face with acid after an incident of minor insubordination. This gratuitous punishment left Eimil's face disfigured and the officer went unpunished. Eimil, driven by revenge, hunted down and attacked the officer after many years and has since been a fugitive. Rúmil's mother was horrified and fled from her home with the newborn Rúmil into the Stygian Forest. He had been born just two years ago in 3A93. She watched from a distance as Council forces burnt their home to the ground. Rúmil's mother didn't know the ways of the wild and unfortunately died leaving Rúmil, who was but two years old, alone. Soon after his mother's death a wandering woodland spirit happened to hear the cries of young Rúmil. The spirit took Rúmil to its home, raised him, and taught him the ways of the wild. The elf had no idea of his heritage. Fifteen years pass and Rúmil is alone with the woodland deity. Rumors spread throughout Luceana that the deity has mystic healing powers and a group of Council soldiers were sent to discover the source of rumors. They stumbled into its sacred grove late at night and one by one were killed by Rúmil. The lone elf then traveled to the city of Suanataar to learn of these strange men who came to defile his home. He announced who he was and confessed his deeds. The Chief Magistrate admired his skill in combat and courage for coming straight to him. Not only did he pardon Rúmil, but he also gave him a special commission in the Council Army in the newly formed Marchwardens. Rúmil quickly rose through the ranks and became the leader of the company by the age of twenty. His knowledge of the wilds was without peer and the untamed regions of Luceana became his realm. The Marchwardens The Marchwardens are a special operations cell created by the Council government of Luceana in 3A110. Their original mission was to patrol the wilds of the continent and safeguard the citizens living outside the major population centers. For the past four years the Marchwardens excelled at this task. They encountered many dangerous creatures and bandits lurking within the Stygian Forest, and Luceana has become a much safer place due to their actions. The unpredictable became routine for this group of woodsmen. However, war has now come to Luceana, and the Council armies are caught in a war of attrition that they are losing. Although the Angharadians are gaining territory at a rapid pace, the Marchwardens are still carrying out their new task of disrupting the enemy wherever they can and are able to carry out specific orders behind enemy lines. It is an incredibly dangerous situation, but so far the Marchwardens have suffered only limited casualties contrary to the bulk of the losing Council Armies on the continent. The actions of the Marchwardens are sure to be a turning point in the Luceana Campaign.